You are wonderful
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: No es culpa de Alistair, él es un pobre mortal rodeado de hermosos seres. Es culpa de ellos ser tan condenadamente preciosos, Alistair simplemente no puede no caer ante ellos. [¿Alistair harem?]
1. Lizzie Hearts

Ever After High no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _Lizzie Hearts_**

No es como si Alistair fuera malo en el ajedrez, de hecho, era muy bueno; ¡Era el líder del club de ajedrez!... aunque por el momento solo fuera el único miembro, pero se comprendía el concepto. Su madre, Alicia, le había enseñado todo sobre el ajedrez. Pasaba tardes enteras jugando y perdiendo contra su madre. Alistair tenía el lujo de decir que no perdía nunca una partida a menos de que fuera a manos de su madre.

O eso pensó, hasta que se le ocurrió retar a Lizzie Hearts. La futura gobernante de corazones era líder del equipo de croquet, pero el juego de cartas y el ajedrez era algo que no se le daba mal. Y Alistair no quería menos preciar la compañía de Bunny, pero a veces necesitaba un reto distinto; algo que en verdad le hiciera permanecer pensativo por más de unos cinco segundos. Bunny era buena, pero no lograba en verdad otorgarle un reto.

Sentados frente a frente, con una pequeña mesa separándolos donde descansaba el tablero y las piezas. A la derecha de ambos estaban las piezas enemigas que lograban derrotar. Al principio había sido agradable y amigable. Conversaban entre turnos e incluso unas cuantas bromas, el ambiente ayudaba a su ánimo; el sol brillaba y las aves cantaban, la suave brisa mecía sus cabelleras y el bullicio de Ever After High era apenas audible.

Todo se tornó más serio cuando Lizzie devoró cinco piezas consecutivamente. El chico observó asombrado como sus piezas blancas eran retiradas del tablero y las dejaban a un lado. Nunca antes alguien había logrado hacer eso, la llama de competición ardió dentro suyo. Apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, observando con detenimiento las piezas negras y blancas restantes, intentando comprender la táctica que Lizzie había implementado para tal hazaña.

Una suave risa, risueña pero elegante, le hizo levantar el rostro y observar a su contrincante. Lizzie se cubría la boca con su mano, escondiendo su sonrisa, pero sus expresivos ojos mostraban que encontraba divertida la situación. La chica bajó la mano y recargó los codos en la mesa, acercándose más a él y le regaló una sonrisa. Alistair regresó la mirada al juego, sentía sus mejillas arder. Tenía que concentrarse en el juego, con dudas, tomó la torre y la movió.

Ella, él, ella, él. Alistair mantenía los ojos fijos en el tablero, comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, creando eco en el pequeño quiosco, se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y sus cejas se habían juntado. Entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que Lizzie tomaba una pieza con la yema de los dedos y la movía sin dudar en qué lugar ponerla. Sabía que iba a perder, lo veía en las piezas, pero no iba a rendirse.

Soltó el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que su rey era derrumbado, se deslizó por la silla y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Gimió derrotado; había perdido, Lizzie lo había derrotado sin siquiera esforzarse. Escuchó la misma risa y dirigió la mirada a la ganadora, Lizzie reía y se volvía a cubrir con la mano, sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría y Alistair sonrió, olvidándose del dolor de su derrota. Suspiró.

–Me has ganado–. Comentó, descansando su codo en la mesa y su mentón en su mano.

Lizzie rió un poco más. –¿Querías una victoria fácil? –.

Alistair negó, había sido la partida más emocionante que había tenido en mucho tiempo; desde que llegó a Ever After, siendo sincero. Había olvidado el sentimiento de competición y el pensar rápido para contraatacar y detener las tácticas del oponente. Alistair no esperaba menos de la futura Reina de corazones, alguien de tal linaje obviamente estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de juegos.

–Después de esto, podríamos intentar jugar cartas–. Sugirió Lizzie, otorgándole a Alistair el primer movimiento.

El rubio movió su peón, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. –Soy un asco jugando cartas–. Confesó.

–¿Y quien dijo que a mí se me daba bien el ajedrez? –.

Alistair levantó el rostro, observó a los hermosos ojos verdes. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos, antes de que Lizzie sonriera con inocencia; las comisuras de sus labios apenas levantándose, sus cejas arqueadas y sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso. Alistair permaneció en silencio hasta que escuchó el golpe de una pieza contra el tablero.

–¿Eh…?–.

* * *

Sí, shippeo a Alistair con TODOS los demás wonderlanians xD De hecho, los shippeo a todos juntos :D Esto no se trata de ver que ship es mejor, simplemente son momentos lindos entre cada ship de Alistair.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Madeline Hatter

Ever After High no me pertenece

* * *

 _ **Madeline Hatter**_

Maddie era alguien excéntrica, aunque no se podía esperar menos de la futura Sombrerera. A veces, y aunque le doliera, Alistair debía confesar que era complicado seguirle el ritmo. A pesar de haber convivido con ella tanto tiempo en Wonderland, seguía sorprendiéndose de la joven que podía sacar cualquier cosa de su pequeño sombrero. Cuando Maddie lo asaltó en los pasillos, supo que la chica planeaba algo y quisiera o no, él terminaría envuelto.

Caminaban por los pasillos los cuales estaban vacios, la campana había sonado hace poco y todos estaban en sus clases; si el director Grimm los encontraba fuera del aula, les tocaría un buen castigo. Observó la espalda de Maddie, con cada pequeño salto que daba sus rizos se mecían; parecían resortes de colores. No tenía idea de lo que harían, la chica solo lo reclutó y comenzaron a avanzar a una dirección desconocida para Alistair.

–¿A dónde vamos? –.

Maddie rió y meció su mano, negando. –Ya lo veras–.

Siguieron avanzando, salieron de la escuela y caminaron hasta llegar al estadio de los dragones. Estaba prohibido ingresar sin la supervisión de un profesor y todos en la escuela lo sabían. Alistair se mantuvo en silencio, olvidando la norma y disculpándose mentalmente con Bunny, a la conejita le daría un ataque de saber que el rubio estaba violando las reglas. Llegaron a los establos, Maddie abrió la enorme puerta de madera y Alistair la cerró.

Cada dragón estaba en su establo, algunos comiendo, otros simplemente dormidos. Maddie corrió hasta un dragón de color verde y morado, el cual al solo verla comenzó a golpear el piso con sus enormes garras, creando un estruendo. Maddie rió y acarició el escamoso hocico de la criatura, Alistair se mantuvo en el centro del pasillo, evitando acercarse a alguna de las bestias. Se detuvo detrás de Maddie y la observó un rato.

–¿Vinimos solo a que vieras a tu dragón? –. Preguntó, masajeando sus brazos cuando el animal le miró.

Maddie volvió a reír. –¡Claro que no, tontito! –. Dijo. –Venimos a que tengas la hermosa experiencia de volar en un dragón–.

El rubio abrió los ojos de más, levantó las manos y las agitó de un lado a otro. ¿Subirse a una de esas cosas? No, gracias. No temía a las alturas, temerle a las alturas en Wonderland podía ser lo más estúpido de todo el mundo, pero si le temía a esas enormes bestias. Eran preciosas, no lo negaba, pero después de ver como Nevermore había quemado el estadio aquella vez, se le quitaron las ganas de acercarse a los dragones.

–¿Subirme? ¿A eso? –. Preguntó alterado y miró fugazmente a la bestia. –No. Nunca. Jamás–.

La chica infló las mejillas molesta y se tiñeron de rosa, se llevó las manos a la estrecha cintura. Sin importar que tan adorable se viera, Alistair no iba a subirse a ese dragón, ni hoy, ni nunca. Y al parecer Maddie lo entendió al instante, una maliciosa sonrisa se posó en sus labios y con un movimiento grácil, abrió la jaula de su dragón y Alistair soltó un chillido lleno de pánico al ver al animal acercarse a él.

–¡ _Oow_! ¡Le agradas! –. Exclamó la chica, al ver como su dragón pegaba su rasposa lengua en el rostro del chico. –¡No pasara nada! ¡Vamos a volar! –.

Sin darle tiempo para quejarse, Alistair fue tomado por el cuello de su camisa por las fauces del dragón y los tres salieron del establo. El animal no lo soltó hasta que Maddie colocó la silla de montar en el lomo de la bestia. A regaña dientes, Alistair subió, siendo lo suficientemente precavido de no tocar la rugosa piel. Maddie tomó las riendas de cuero y Alistair apenas y tocaba la cintura de la chica.

–¿Estas listo? –.

–Maddie, realmente pienso que…–.

Alistair terminó la frase con un grito, el dragón levantó el vuelo, sus fuertes alas crearon una ventisca en el suelo. Ya sin pena, porque el miedo era superior, abrazó a Maddie desde la espalda. Escuchó la estruendosa risa de la joven y escondió su rostro en la mata de rulos coloridos. Realizó un testamento mental y se disculpó hasta con Daring, de aquella vez en la que le colocó una goma de mascar en el asiento.

–¡Mira esto, Alistair! ¡La vista es hermosa! –. Exclamó Maddie.

Aún reacio, Alistair separó el rostro y abrió los ojos poco a poco; le picaron al sentir el aire golpearlo. Observó primero el cielo azul, para después bajar la mirada y observar Ever After. La monumental escuela se veía pequeña, los bosques se extendían como pequeños arbustos y la gente de la cuidad parecían hormigas que se dispersaban de un lado a otro. Observó troles salir de los puentes, observó carruajes moverse, observó las aves volar cerca suyo.

–Es… precioso–. Susurró y Maddie rió triunfante.


	3. Kitty Cheshire

Ever After High no me pertenece

* * *

 ** _Kitty Cheshire_**

Los estados de ánimo de Kitty eran mucho más difíciles de comprender que un acertijo de su amado cuento. La joven amaba de hacer bromas, sin importar de quien se tratara, en más de una ocasión a Alistair le tocó ser víctima de los mismos; aun recordaba aquella vez que la chica ayudó a Sparrow a meter nieve en su chaqueta. Generalmente no lo hacía con mala intención, solo buscaba un poco de diversión, algunos se reían y otros no.

Así que cuando Kitty se pegó a él, como si fuese una lapa, fue sin duda extraño. No es como si le molestara, simplemente era curioso que la chica decidiera pasar el día con alguien como él, en lugar de hacer sus típicas travesuras. Al principio no dijo nada, quizás se trataba de alguna broma o solo quería pedirle algo, más no fue así. Kitty solo conversaba casualmente con él, como si nada pasara.

Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, quizás veía cosas donde no había nada, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo pasaba con la chica. Todas las clases la dejo ser, no preguntó y no se inmiscuyó en el asunto, llegó la hora del almuerzo y ambos se sentaron juntos. A lo lejos podía ver a las otras chicas, pero Kitty parecía no interesada en ellas. Observó a la chica, quien comentaba algo sobre Cerise que no comprendía al cien.

–¿Estas bien? –. Se aventuró a preguntar al final.

Kitty le miró en silencio, para después sonreír y arquear una ceja. –Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –.

Alistair levantó lo hombros, queriendo restar importancia y revolvió su puré con la cuchara. –Bueno, has estado pegada a mí toda la mañana, ¿sucede algo malo? –.

–¿Debe pasarme algo malo para poder pasar un buen rato contigo? –.

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! –. Se apresuró a contestar y soltó su cuchara. –Es solo… curioso–.

Sus cejas descendieron, Alistair observó la alargada pupila negra. Kitty estrechó los ojos y Alistair notó las largas pestañas. La penetrante mirada de la chica lo hizo tragar nervioso, era extraño no ver a Kitty con su distintiva sonrisa y eso lo ponía nervioso; había sido pésima idea preguntar. Un suspiro lo calmó, Kitty arrojó su papa frita a su plato con desinterés y sus ojos miraron abajo.

–Es cierto, no me encuentro bien–. Confesó.

Alistair se sentó mejor en su asiento, y observó detenidamente a la chica frente suyo. No comprendía que pasaba, pero daría lo mejor para hacer sentir mejor a Kitty, la chica le miró fugazmente para después abrazarse a sí misma y soltar un largo y pesado suspiró. Los segundos que transcurrieron antes de que ella comenzara a hablar fueron un suplicio para el rubio.

–Me gusta un chico…–. Dijo, con voz baja y tímida. –No sé cómo hacer que se fije en mí. Tengo miedo de echarlo a perder todo si me confieso–.

El comedor era un lugar estruendoso, todos estaban ahí y todos reían o gritaban, pero en ese momento el lugar quedo en silencio para Alistair. Apretó las manos y sintió un amargo sabor en la boca. ¿Kitty estaba enamorada de alguien? ¿De quién? No recordaba verla cariñosa con nadie, anquen la mayor parte del día no sabía ni donde andaba la chica. ¿Daring? No, no podía. ¿Dexter? Quizás. ¿Sparrow? Dios lo libre.

–¿Crees… que debo decirle? –.

Ante la pregunta el chico balbuceó. ¿Pero quién diablos podía ser? –Bueno… No lo sé, la verdad. Aunque creo que sería prudente…–.

No él estaba seguro de sus palabras, Kitty se mordisqueó el labio inferior. –Si tú fueras él, ¿me aceptarías? –.

–Sí–.

No pensó, la respuesta vino sola, estaba en la punta de su lengua. Observó a Kitty meditarlo, al final la chica sonrió; no era traviesa, era llena de clama y seguridad. Dejó sus manos en la mesa, Alistair no tenía ni remota idea de quién era ese chico, pero si fuera él, aceptaría los sentimientos de Kitty sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Gracias–.

Y sin más, se desvaneció. Alistair observó su plato llenó de comida, ¿quién diablos podía ser ese sujeto? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que cuando se enterara de quien era, le iba a partir los dientes. Porque, maldición, ¿quién se creía él para acaparar los pensamientos de Kitty de esa manera?


	4. Bunny Blanc

Ever After High no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _Bunny Blanc_**

Es tarde no fue su mejor tarde, le había ido horrible en cada una de sus clases y para rematar, el profesor Hombre de Jengibre lo había reñido por no ser capaz de equiparar la fuerza y velocidad de sus compañeros; no era su culpa que en su cuento no corriera como los Charming de bestias enormes, no era su culpa que no debía cortar árboles gigantes como con Hunter, no era su culpa no debía lanzar flechas y asaltar carruajes como con el odioso de Hood.

Su cuento solo necesitaba cuestionar todo y comer y beber cosas. No era mal cuento, había cosas peligrosas, pero tampoco es como si necesitara andar de un lado a otro corriendo. Simplemente su cuento no le exigía un esfuerzo físico superior. Bufó molesto y caminó por los pasillos echando humo, no era propio de él estar en ese estado, pero simplemente ya no podía más.

Salió de la escuela y caminó hasta adentrarse al bosque cercano. Llegó a un lago, observó las tranquilas aguas antes de tomar una piedra y arrojarla al agua, observó la salpicadura y las ondas desaparecer poco a poco. Estaba frustrado, molesto con todo y todos. Murmuró molesto y se dejó caer en el césped, comenzó a arrancarlo poco a poco, queriendo liberar su frustración.

–¿Alistair? –.

Una dulce voz le hizo girar y observó a Bunny acercarse. La chica apenas y hacía sonido al caminar, se detuvo a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna; era la primera persona en todo el día que no lo reñía. Su furia interna disminuyó un poco.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –. Pidió.

Alistair levantó los hombros, Bunny acomodó su falda y se sentó a su lado. El ambiente se llenó de un silencio, un cómodo silencio. De reojo podía observar a Bunny, la albina observaba al lago, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del lugar y como si Alistair no estuviera escupiendo fuego. El chico dejó de arrancar el césped y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Estar con Bunny le transmitía una paz que le sacaba de cualquier estrés o molestia. Con su sola presencia, sentía que no importaba nada más, que lo que había pasado ya no había porque preocuparse por ello. Bunny era como un salvavidas que le ayudaba a no ahogarse en sus propias emociones negativas.

Estar tanto tiempo juntos intentando hallar la manera de salir de Wonderland cuando este estaba hechizado, les ayudo formar un vinculo fuerte. Alistair podía decir cuando Bunny estaba contenta, asustada, molesta, incluso cuando no dormía bien. Después de conocerse tan a fondo el uso de palabras terminaba siendo un poco innecesario, con una mirada y unos cuantos gestos podían comprenderse a la perfección.

Obviamente ella podía saber cuando él estaba mal también. Siempre que Alistair se encontraba molesto o triste, evitaba a toda costa estar con alguien; era bastante reservado con sus propios sentimientos y le costaba aceptar la compañía de alguien cuando se encontraba así. Pero con Bunny no era así, había algo en ella que le permitía mostrar todos sus colores.

Exhaló, dejando que el aire de sus pulmones lo dejara, inhaló lentamente y su pulso comenzó a estabilizarse, la adrenalina estaba desapareciendo y su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a descender. Sintió una suave caricia en su mano izquierda, bajó la mirada y observó los dedos de Bunny acariciar sus nudillos. Levantó la mirada y la vio.

Bunny le miraba con serenidad, una sonrisa comprensiva se formó en sus labios, Alistair sonrió poco a poco; el recuerdo del regaño seguía en su memoria, debía lidiar con el profesor al día siguiente, pero en ese momento estaba bien. Estaba en paz, no tenía que pensar en ese momento sobre lo que podría pasar al siguiente día.

–¿Mejor? –. Preguntó ella.

Alistair asintió y la sonrisa de Bunny se ensanchó, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bonito rosa y Alistar rió un poco. Sin duda, pocas palabras y un simple gesto de Bunny podían convertir el peor día de su vida en un tranquilo momento. Regresaron la vista al estanque y disfrutaron del paisaje en silencio.


	5. Courtly Jester

Ever After High no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _Courtly Jester_**

No la conocía, la chica acababa de ser transferida y la había visto hablar con Duchess, pero también convivir con Maddie. Alistar estaba contento, un nuevo estudiante de Wonderland siempre lo ponía de buen humor, los últimos habían sido Bunny y él. Pero la chica era todo un enigma para él, la verdad solo sabía su nombre y poco más. Los rumores escolares tampoco ayudaban mucho, pero Alistair no prestaba atención a ellos.

La puerta de su casillero fue cerrada de golpe, poco más y sus dedos quedan atrapados. Cerró los ojos debido al estrepitoso sonido pero los abrió casi al instante, su ceño se frunció y estaba a punto de gritar a la persona cuando la vio. Su mano derecha sobre la puerta del casillero cerrado y la derecha en su cadera, era bajita, pero su presencia era imponente. Una sonrisa socarrona se posó en los labios de la chica.

–Alistair, ¿cierto? –. Preguntó y el rubio asintió. –¡ _Wow_! ¿No es curioso como nunca nos hayamos visto antes? Ambos en Wonderland y ni por aludidos–.

–Bueno, es un lugar grande, así que es posible que no nos encontráramos...tan… fácil–.

La voz de Alistair fue bajando conforme Courtly invadía su espacio personal. A paso decidido la chica se acercó a él, observándole fijamente. El rubio retrocedió un par de pasos, pero fueron de nuevo acortados por la chica. Alistair miró discretamente a los lados, en búsqueda de ayuda. Se sentía incómodo y sus mejillas estaban sonrojándose a gran velocidad.

La sonrisa seguía en los labios de Courtly y Alistair desviaba la mirada, los ojos de la chica eran penetrantes y el rubio sentía que podían ver su alma; aunque esperaba que no fuera así. La chica se irguió y comenzó a caminar alrededor del chico, mirándole de pies a cabeza y Alistair se mantenía en su lugar. Courtly dio una vuelta más para al final detenerse frente al chico, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a verlo de pies a cabeza.

Normalmente a Alistair eso le molestaría y reaccionaria de manera agresiva, pero la presencia de la chica lo tenía suspendido en un nerviosismo que ni él mismo comprendía. Observó a la pequeña chica en silencio, admirando el excéntrico peinado que portaba. Sabía tan poco de ella, era un autentico misterio para Alistair.

–Eres lindo, me gustas–. Dijo Courtly, señalándolo, después de unos minutos en silencio.

El corazón de Alistair se disparó, sintió como latía velozmente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Courtly sonrió burlonamente de nuevo y Alistair se sentía tan pequeño a su lado, apretujó la correa de su bolso, intentando sacar su nerviosismo tocando el cuero. Courtly soltó una risa y se giró sobre sus talones y se fue por el largo pasillo, dejando a Alistair un manojo de nervios; la chica nueva lo había llamado lindo.


	6. Chase Redford

Ever After High no me pertenece.

Cuando dije que shipeaba a Alistair con todos los otros, lo dije muy en serio xD

* * *

 ** _Chase Redford_**

La llegada de Chase había causado un revuelo; desde chicas cazándolo fuera de la oficina del director Grimm, hasta retos por parte de Daring Charming para ver quién era el mejor espadachín y el más atractivo de todo Ever After High. A pesar de que ya habían pasado las semanas, Chase seguía tan solicitado como en sus primeros días, suerte para Alistair que el caballero se sentía más cómodo con sus compatriotas que con otras personas.

El rubio, conociendo la buena condición que gozaba y mantenía Chase, le pidió que le ayudara a mejorar su rendimiento físico. Con dudas, el recién llegado aceptó. Así que ahora, a las seis de las mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, estaban ambos varones. Chase observó en silencio como Alistair se colocaba todas las protecciones para la práctica de espada.

–Opino que lo mejor es empezar por entrenamiento con espadas de madera–. Dijo.

Alistair se colocó el pesado casco, y se giró a su compañero, se cruzó de brazos. –A veces se necesita correr antes de caminar–.

Chase torció la boca pero no dijo nada. Alistair estaba harto de ser el chiste de su clase, incluso su profesor se había rendido y parecía ignorar al rubio en cada clase. El orgullo masculino de Alistair había sido mancillado y ahora les demostraría lo contrario. Observó a Chase perdido en sus pensamientos, tomó la empuñadura de la espada que estaba a su derecha y la levantó de golpe; apenas y la levantó a la altura de su hombro, el peso de la arma lo hizo caer, Alistair gruñó molesto.

Chase soltó un largo suspiro. –Esto no es un florete, debes usar ambas manos–.

El rubio se quejó y no preguntó que era un florete, tomó el arma con ambas manos y lo levantó a la altura de sus hombros, apuntó la puntiaguda arma al rostro sereno de Chase, quien sin más tomó su propia arma con una mano y la irguió. Alistair sintió celos al ver la facilidad con la cual Chase levantaba tan pesada espada. El rubio levantó la espada hasta que esta sobre su cabeza y sintió el peso vencerlo, cayendo de espaldas en el césped. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el casco de metal y se quejó en agonía.

–Hey, ¿estas bien? –. Preguntó su compañero.

Alistair se retiró el casco y lo arrojó lejos, sobre suyo veía a Chase. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas en un gesto de preocupación y la luz del sol creaba un halo alrededor de sus cabellos oscuros, haciendo su cabello brillar, el rubio admiró los ojos azules por unos segundos . Alistair soltó un largo suspiro y Chase sonrió aliviado, estiró su mano y el rubio la tomó. Chase levantó a Alistair del suelo como si de una pluma se tratara.

–No puedo ni sostener una espada correctamente–. Comentó derrotado y Chase le dio palmadas en la espalda.

El rubio observó a Chase tomar la espada que había tirado, se la entregó a Alistar y este la tomó. Alistair la tomó con firmeza, el rubio sentía el cuero de la empuñadura quemar, ya no se sentía tan seguro de querer entrenar. Levantó el rostro y observó desilusionado a su compañero. Chase le miró con comprensión.

–En ciertas cosas, es mejor no correr–. Sonrió. –Esto necesita práctica, no solo con una sesión serás capaz de blandirla correctamente–.

Alistair gimió lastimosamente y Chase rió, el caballero caminó hasta su puesto, tomó la espada que estaba incrustada en la tierra y la sostuvo con ambas manos. Alistair lo imitó, quizás el mostrar sus habilidades supremas frente a sus compañeros tomaría un poco más de tiempo; qué bueno que a Chase parecía agradarle tener un alumno.


End file.
